


The End That Never Came

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Unless you're my manager), A crazy ass retelling of season 1, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I make them better, Angst, As well as crazy ass retelling of season 2, Dad!Kane, Drama, F/F, F/M, Government Conspiracies, I cut out the parts I don't like, I take cannon, ILY, Kabby, Kudos to you btw, Mt. Weather, Romance, Season 1 Rework, Season 2 Rework, Sky Parents, You'll never guess what the hell is going to happen, meaning crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Set Pre-season one, loosely following the events of canon but with my own special flair.The Ark is running out of oxygen. Engineering needs more time to fix the problemifthey can fix it at all. The original plan was to send 100 guardsman, civilians, and volunteers to the ground to test its survivability.  In a secret council meeting, Chancellor Jaha revises the plan. Making it so the skybox will be emptied, and all it's inhabiting criminals and deviants sent to the ground. What they find when they land will rewrite their entire history. What findsthemwhen they land could erase them from the world.A story of survival, secrets, sacrifices and ultimately love. All while trying to sift truth from lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got my AU abilities back. My apologies but it's going to be a while till we get to A) The thick juicy plot I have laid out & B) Kabby, BUT like with every slow burn. It's going to be worth the wait.

She doesn’t expect the knocks on her door. It’s too late in the evening for someone to need her in medical, not with Jackson refusing to let her stay past her allotted shift.  -No emergency council meetings had been called, she hadn’t made any plans, and social calls weren’t really her thing. She didn’t know  _ why  _ someone had come to see her at a quarter to midnight, at her home nonetheless, but she had a sinking feeling she knew  _ who.  _ Despite wanting nothing to do with him, she opens the door.

“B-before you kick me out, I come in peace.” He’s disheveled, uncharacteristically so. His hair falls in loose waves, one errant curl flopping onto his forehead. His clothes are rumpled, his shirt half untucked like he was in the process of removing it but decided against it. All due to the half-empty bottle swaying precariously in his grip. She doesn’t even have to ask to know where the rest of it went. 

Abby doesn’t know why she pulls him inside, she tells herself it’s to avoid the embarrassment of having someone see him standing drunk in her doorway but wouldn’t a better solution have been to just close the door? 

She takes the bottle from his hand, examining it, taking an experimental sip, before setting it on the table. Turning to him with her arms crossed. Watching him look around her quarters like he’s never been in them before. “What do you need, it’s late and I’d like to-”

“Theo sent me,” He blurts, snapping out of the trance her limited decor had apparently put him in. The use of the nickname, one she hasn't heard since they were kids, catches her off guard but she doesn't show it. Drunk Kane wasn't the most put together person. “I think he was too scared to tell you himself,” he says in a reproaching voice, adding “wouldn’t be the first time,” with a sneer. “I mean don’t get me wrong, Doctor. I’m scared too, but for different,  _ better  _ reasons.” He sways on his feet, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself. She knew he was drunk, half a bottles worth of moonshine doesn’t do well for cognizance, but she’d never seen Kane anything less than composed. ( _Marcus,_  yes, but that had been a long time ago. When they were different people.) It was unnerving in its own right, coupled with whatever, most likely terrible news he had been sent to deliver had her on edge. “What did he send you to tell me?” Kane mumbles something, sitting on her couch unceremoniously. Patting the pockets of his guard's jacket until he produces a small metal flask. “I know everyone thinks I enjoy it, that I enjoy doing what I have to do every day. They all think I get some sort of sick pleasure out of kil-”

“Snap out of it, what did Thelonious send you to tell me,” She spits, the irritation in her voice cutting off his drunken rambling. She doesn’t have time to throw him a pity party. (She’s supposed to hate him anyway, he was the one who floated her husband and locked up Clarke. She was supposed to but she was pretty sure she didn’t.) “It’s happening,” is his vague reply, accompanied by another sip from his flask. “What’s happening?” She presses, growing more irritated by the second. Why the hell can’t he just  _ say it? _

“The plan, Abby.  _ Your plan.” _ He says theatrically, waving the silver flask around, spilling a few drops onto his shirt. “That’s good. It means we’ll have more time to solve the oxygen problem and more data on Earth. I don’t see the problem with this?” How quickly his face changes from drunk haze to laser sharp, angry focus is scary. His eyes grow dark, his hands twitch around, she can even see a vein in his neck bulge. He doesn’t yell but the harshly whispered ‘ _ He’s not sending the guard, Abby. He’s sending the kids. _ is enough to send her reeling. 

It feels like she’s been shoved out of the airlock, all the air in lungs leaving her body in a rush. Her arms are heavy, knees weak and shaking but she doesn’t fall. As quick as the pain came it’s replaced by fury. She marches towards him, not backing down when he rises and towers over her. Jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest, spitting  _ “ _ How could you let this happen! They’re  _ children _ , convicted or not  _ they are children!”  _ She’s yelling loud enough for the sound to pass through the walls of the Ark but she doesn’t care. He came here to take the one thing she has left in this world, her daughter, and she’s damned if he won’t catch hell for it. “I did everything I could to  _ stop  _ it! I offered my best guards, I offered to start extra training. I gave every argument I could think of, but they wouldn’t listen. None of them would  _ listen,” _ he growls. A roaring fire in his eyes, but as quick as it comes it fizzles out. Slowly he backs away, picking up his jacket and moving towards the door. He stops, hand on the knob, not even turning back to say,“I’ve arranged for you to be there when the prisoners are loaded onto the ships. 0900 hours, you’ll have a chance to say goodbye.” She doesn’t miss the way his entire demeanor changes. All traces of the previous alcohol-induced haze gone. He’s Kane again.

He’s a few steps down the corridor when he hears her. “I don’t think you’re a monster,” she says to his receding form. Feeling a hollow sort of guilt-sorrow settle deep inside her body.

*******

Abby hardly slept that night. After Kane had left, her mind had been one whirl of horrible thoughts. She laid awake for hours, drifting hazily from nightmare to nightmare. Not sure whether she was awake or just in a haze. When her alarm went off at quarter to eight, she was already fully awake. Her body was on autopilot, running through her routine without actually thinking about it. 

Normally, she doesn’t go into the mess for breakfast, choosing to use the time before her shift to get started on paperwork. Or whatever monotonous task laid before her for that day. Yet she knows no ones in medical. It was in the report sent to her datapad this morning. All medical personnel were being tasked to load dropships and conduct screenings on the prisoners. She had extra time, she might as well have breakfast.

“Dr. Griffin!” A voice calls, the cheery tones shocking her a bit. She’s a morning person….just not today. One of her patients beckons her over to a serving window. No one bats an eyelash at the good doctor jumping the line. She’s saved almost all of their lives at least once. “Marie, it’s good to see you. How’s your wife?” The woman behind the counter smiles, taking her credentials to scan them. “She’s great, her arm is healing perfectly thanks to you.  I was so afraid she wouldn’t be able to go back to work after the accident but she’s almost got full mobility now.” Abby smiles, albeit weakly but genuine, she remembers how badly Clara had fractured her arm. It was nearly irreparable. Marie talks animatedly while gathering and plating her breakfast. It’s meager but she’s pretty sure anymore and she won’t be able to keep it down. Not with the way her stomachs churning already. With a thank you and goodbye to Marie, Abby finds a secluded spot in the mess. Eating slowly and trying not to think about Clarke. 

_ Clarke is strong, t _ he faithful parts of her mind say. 

_ Strength of character won’t beat radiation, _ the rest scream.

_ It’s been almost a hundred years, surely the levels have dropped enough? _

_ You have nothing to prove that, nothing to say she’ll last more than a minute. _

Her watch beeps a quarter to nine. She doesn’t finish breakfast. 

*******

Prison station is chaos. Panicked and angered shouts echo everywhere. Guards herding groups of prisoners into separate hallways, shock batons out and crackling with electricity. Every level is filled with guards barking orders, shouting and trying to gain control. She watches helplessly as one boy, no older than 15, breaks away from one of the guards. Only to run straight into another’s baton, crumpling to the floor instantly. Crying out in pain.

“Prisoner 319!” A guard yells and she feels the breath leave her lungs. A head of golden hair bursts out of a cell and goes running in the other direction trying to evade the guards. She sees one of them raise their weapon, not a baton but some sort of gun and her instincts flair. Jumping in front of the man to catch Clarke by the shoulders. “Clarke,  _ Clarke. _ Slow down!” Abby already felt hot tears prick in her eyes. _She's so grown._ She hasn’t seen her daughter in nearly two years and this could be goodbye forever. 

“Mom,” Clarke gasps like it couldn’t possibly be real. Like it couldn’t possibly be  _ her.  _ Abby smiles weakly, stroking back a few locks of blonde hair. “They’re killing us all,” she suddenly sobs, “To-to make more time for the rest of you.” Abby pulls her trembling body closer, hugging her as tight as her shaking arms can muster. “No, Clarke. No, this is your chance to  _ live _ . You’re going to  _ Earth _ .” Clarke pulls back and she immediately feels the loss, she needs to hold her for as long as she can. “But it’s not safe-”

“We don’t know that,” Abby says, putting as much hope as she can into the words. They both need to it, Clarke now more than ever. “Your instincts will tell you to take care of yourself, but be careful. I love you so much.” Tears run down her cheeks freely as she pulls her in again, cradling her head like when she was little. Watching as the guard raises his weapon once more, the dart strikes before Clarke even knows. “Earth, Clarke,” she whispers, gently lowering her relaxing body to the floor. “You get to go to  _ Earth.” _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, observations and chaos information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know what I posted yesterday wasn't fun AT ALL, but here is almost 3k words of what I hope is an interesting plot. BONUS we get to the kabby part of this story soon. Happy Wow factor Wednesday!

He left the council chambers with a racing heart. He can feel the drops of sweat run down his neck, the product of stress and fear. Things were going so well, he hated to say it but a council meeting without Dr.Griffin had seemed like it would be nothing but easy going. They had already decided on sending 100 subjects to the ground for testing, all of them willing and able-bodied. It was the perfect plan, the perfect meeting, hell he’d even call it a good day. Until it wasn’t.

Until the words, “I’d like to propose an amendment,” left Jaha’s lips. It was then that his body froze, his mind already swirling with what he knew was about to be said. The Chancellor had been subtly, but forcefully hinting at it since the idea was first introduced. It seemed like he was about to give his final push to get the idea across, and Kane knew he’d be the only one there to oppose. Of all the days for Abby to be gone. 

“These people, the volunteers, are skilled personnel. A few engineers, trainee doctor’s, earth skills professionals, and a fair number of guardsmen. All very important people. Wouldn’t they, given the chance of failure we’re faced with, be more useful to us up here.” The rest of the council looked intrigued, Kane looked sick. “This session ends, in 10 minutes. Chancellor, with all due respect, if you’re going to make a proposition now is the time,” Kaplan stated, looking mildly bored at the sudden change in pace. “I propose we send the prisoners to the ground if it is indeed uninhabitable. Our losses will not be as severe. All in favor?” The vote was a landslide. 

Thelonious called out to him after the room had emptied, laying a cold hand on his shoulder. “I’m trusting you to inform Dr.Griffin of the change in the plan due to her absence. I have...other matters to attend to.” He couldn’t voice the words inside his head, the terrible things he wanted to spit at somehow he thought was a friend. No matter how  _ logical  _ it seemed, sending one hundred, unwilling, defenseless juveniles to the ground was a decision he just couldn’t get behind. No matter how cold he was rumored to be.

When he finally stumbled to Abby’s quarters, sufficiently drunk but no less troubled, the only thing on his mind was the last time he’d come here to deliver news, and how it had permanently altered the course of his life. 

*******

Silence, complete and total silence. That would be the first thing she would remember about the ground. The second was the exact opposite, a chorus of shouts and the sound of 100 restraints clicking open. “The door’s on the first level! Come on!” One of them shouts, everyone trying to cram through the narrow ladder leading to the first floor. Someone in a guards uniform stands by the door, hand poised to flip the switch. “Stop! The air could be toxic, opening that could kill us all.” The guard turns, a grim expression on his face. “If the air’s toxic we’re dead anyway.”

“ _ Bellamy?” _ The guard’s face goes from stern to astonished in a heartbeat, some explosive emotion bursting out of him in the form of a wide smile as a dark haired girl jumps into his arms. “Look how big you’ve gotten, O.” Murmurs rise up in the crowd, the most shocking that circulates being ‘ _ that’s the girl under the floor.’ _

Bellamy held the girl back when she lurched at the crowd, leaning to whisper something in her ear. Then stepping back as she pulled the lever that would either free them or kill them. 

*******

“What’s their status?” Kane asked, striding into Earth Monitoring, ignoring the pounding in his head. He’d handled worse hangovers before, his professionalism and resilience were something he prided himself on. Abandoning them in the face of Abby Griffin as he had last night was a mistake he would not make twice. “ETA 5 minutes, retro rockets have fired. Comms are good, audio is good, video is good. For a 97 year old tin can, it’s holding well.” Sinclair ended his report with a smile, the good news doing something to ease the tension in the room. “Are the wristbands communicating correctly, any information on ground conditions is imperative.” She regarded him with coolness but that was to be expected. She’d always hated how he separated himself, how he behaved on the job and how he was as a  _ human _ were species so different you weren’t sure they were from the same universe. He didn’t hold it against her though, a part of him hated it too. “We don’t have readings from the ground yet, and anything during descent is spotty but what we’re receiving is equivalent with what we’d expect to see. “Good work. I would like to remind everyone that is the closest look we’ve had at the condition of Earth in nearly a century. I advise you all to pay very close attention to your stations. No detail spared.” Everyone nodded, turning their attention back to the screens. Kane scanned over the tiles, each one representing one of the kids. He knew more than half the faces, being the one who had arrested the majority. His eyes strayed to one name though, one name. One name that shouldn’t be there. He practically ran out of the room, headed towards the Chancellor’s quarters. 

**=[Ground: Day 1]=**

Her first breathe of  _ true _ fresh air will be ingrained in her memory forever. She inhaled deeply, picking apart the crisp-sweet aroma that filled her lungs. Quenching a thirst she hadn’t realized she had. The old photos she’d found in the library didn’t do earth justice she decided immediately. There was more color in one 20 foot radius than she’d ever seen in her life. The leaves were a vibrant, waxy green. Glistening with drops of early morning dew. They shielded them from the sun, but bright rays were peeking through as it rose higher and higher in the sky. Casting shadows that only added to the ambience. She took a moment, raising her chin to the sky to breathe everything in. To take everything in and just  _ enjoy.  _ In the next moment, she was back to business. “I need someone with electronics experience, we have to get the comms system up and running,” Clarke called out, hoping at least one person was listening. Unsurprised to find she had to call out the request repeatedly before she got a response. “Did somebody call for a mechanic,” a young girl smirked, hands shoved into the pockets of her red bomber jacket. “Can you fix a radio.” The girl looked her up and down, whether she was checking her out or sizing her up Clarke couldn’t tell. “I can fix anything, just show me the way.” 

 

In the time that passed, she learned a lot. Not necessarily imperative survival information, but information nonetheless. The girl’s name was Raven, she was 19 and the only reason she was thrown in lockup and not floated was the fact she was a certifiable genius. The greatest mechanic the ark had seen in 52 years and Jacopo Sinclair’s personal protege. Half an hour passed of them sharing stories before she got impatient, finally asking Raven how long this was going to take. “Well, I’m going to have to scavenge for a few parts. Things got knocked around in the landing but it shouldn’t take more than a few days. Nothing serious is broken.” 

“ _ A few days? _ We could all be-”

“Dead,” Raven finishes, a surprising lack of emotion in her tone. “But if we do start dying in that time, making radio contact won’t do shit. Now go out there and make sure they haven’t set anything on fire.” 

*******

Breaking the news to Thelonious was less than pleasant, as much as he detested the man’s decision he couldn’t help but feel sympathy. Finding out your son was sent to a supposedly radiation-soaked planet wasn’t something easy to take in stride. 

“How? How did he end up on that dropship?” Kane shook his head, he was just as clueless to the cause of Wells’ arrest as the Chancellor but he had guards looking into it. “Have they….have they landed?” 

“I came here as soon as I saw him on the board but they should be on the ground now. I have everyone monitoring their vitals.” Thelonious nodded, motioning for them both to head back to Earth monitoring.

“Chancellor on deck!” He announced, watching the people in the room stiffen to attention before relaxing. “Sinclair, what’s our status?” 

“Comms are down, they had a rough landing but I’m confident they’ll be up soon.” Kane frowned, looking back up at the board. Not seeing any significant changes. “What tells you that?” Sinclair smiled again, looking at a specific tile on the board. “Because the best mechanic in the Ark’s history is already down there fixing it.” 

 

**=[Ground: Day 5]=**

 

“We need more supplies, the ones in the dropship won’t last forever. Not without a rationing system and especially not if we can’t establish some kind  of order.” Since landing they had established a council of sorts, defaulting back on the political system they'd grown up with. Excluding the Chancellor. They were working on establishing a proper camp, Bellamy and his group  was tasked with constructing shelters, preparing for when the dark clouds gathering above them released a downpour. Raven was still hard at work with the comms system, but she expected to have it fixed soon.  As for food, hunting parties were being organized but nothing could be done until they crafted weapons and learned how to use them. It wasn't a very established system but there had bed only a handful of major incidents disrupting the peace, mostly fights. Everyone seemed to like to keep to themselves. “We've got three shelters up now, two more and we should be able to hold everyone comfortably. Anything else princess?” Clarke rolled her eyes, that was another thing to get used to.  _ People _ , two years in solitary hadn't exactly given her ample socialization, but she suspected Bellamy was also just a dick. He smirked, noticing the twitch of irritation the nickname earned him, whatever his next comment was-was interrupted by Raven bursting through the tent flaps. “I did it, comms are online!” There was a wide smirk on her lips, clearly proud of herself. It was cute, she thought unexpectedly, shaking it off and following her back to the dropship.

*******

“This is Ark station to ground, ground are you receiving? Ark station to ground, come in the ground.” The message had been repeating for days, only when it became too much did Sinclair finally turn down the volume. The static was constant, not even a hint of signal breaking through. His hope was wearing thin, to say the least, no matter what the wristbands were saying. He was buried deep in council reports, she in medical data when it happened.

“Ar...ation…..thi...Rav…..com….rk….stati.” Sinclair jumps up, nearly tripping in his haste to get to the radio. “Raven, keep talking we’re going to try and lock down the signal.” Abby was the next over, peering down at the monitor like it would somehow make her daughter appear in front of her. “This is Ark station, go ahead ground.”

“This is Raven Reyes, the 100 are alive on the ground. Earth is survivable.” The cheers that erupted echoed from Earth to sky. 

**=[Ground Day:8]=**

She was beginning to understand why Raven wasn't floated, only a few hours after the first radio contact she was at it again. Salvaging some of the screens in the dropship to establish a video connection. Clarke wouldn't be surprised if she somehow came up with teleportation next.

“What can you tell us about the surrounding area, it's conditions, any landmarks etc?” Clarke didn't particularly like talking to Kane, he wasn't the most inviting person but they didn't have time for personal issues. Food was running out, they were going to starve in a matter of days. “No one has ventured more than 50 yards from camp, but I could send out teams. Establish a 3-kilometer perimeter. We need to gather food anyways.” Kane nodded, shuffling his papers on the council table. “You're doing good, Clarke. Your...mother is proud.” Clarke nodded, wanting to drop the topic. Hearing him talk about her mother was just strange, she never could figure out their relationship. One second they were screaming at each other and the next they were on the same page. “I’ll send the teams out shortly, we should be able to get back to you by sundown.” She gave one last nod, removing the headset and sighing once the video screen went black. She was already dreading trying to organize mapping groups.

*******

The knock on his door was unexpected, visitors weren’t something that he got. Not even during regular hours. He groaned, getting up and answering the door in just his gray sleep pants. “Sinclair, what-”

“We have an issue, I’ve been running calculations, and with the number of ICBMs launched, no matter how optimum the conditions, there’s no way that much U-238 could decay to achieve the levels of radiation the wristbands are showing us.” Kane rubbed his eyes, wondering how Sinclair could be this awake and alert. “I’m not following.” Sinclair gives him a knowing look, thinking back to all the times he had to help him with his science homework as kids. “The half-life of  U-238, the time it takes for half of a sample to decay, is 4.468  _ billion _ years. Their levels should be much higher. I hate to say this, but scientifically, they should be  _ dead. _ ” 

“But they’re not, isn’t that a good thing?” Kane frowns, growing more and more curious as to why this had to be brought to him at 4 in the morning. “Yes, yes of course. What I’m saying is, this doesn’t settle well with me. Something’s not right.” Sinclair looked more worried than puzzled, which in turn worried him. Sinclair wasn’t one to stress unless absolutely necessary. It’s what made him such a good engineer. “Councilman Kane, and Sinclair report to Earth monitoring immediately,” A voice crackled over the PA system. It was an awful time of night to be sending Ark wide messages but he supposed neither of them was in a position to be answering their datapads. 

When they arrived, the room was in chaos. People running back and forth between different stations. Shouting orders and numbers. He shouted, whistling loudly to establish order. “What the hell is going on?” 

*******

Their survey party had been hiking for hours, seeing nothing but trees rocks and the occasional stream. It was exactly as he expected, beautiful but repetitive. They were supposed to be back before sundown, in time to report their findings to the council, but he could already see it sinking low in the sky. Kane could wait, he thought, eyeing what looked like to be a break in the trees. “Bellamy, can we stop. My feet are killing me, man,” Raven asked, nursing her leg. Injured in an accidental slip down a steep ravine. Bellamy nodded, throwing her a canteen from his pack. “You guys stay here, I’m just going to go check up there.” They all nodded, Monty and Jasper flopping onto the soft grass dramatically. Causing him to roll his eyes. 

He broke through the line of trees scanning over the landscape for anything that stood out. Gasping and stuttering when his eyes landed on a cluster of towering buildings miles away. It looked like a city, fully functional with shining lights and billboards. It looked like someone had taken some of the photos from before the bombs and projected them 3D onto a backdrop of high mountain ranges. He nearly trips in haste to get back to the group faintly aware of the sound of approaching engines. “We need to go, now!” 

“I thought we were taking a break?” Monroe asked, re-lacing her boots. “No time, something's not right. We need to go.” 

“Why don’t you tell us what’s going on, and then we’ll think about it.” Raven eyed him, hands on her hips, clearly not moving until he gave in. “I saw a city, like a  _ real _ functional city. With  _ people. _ We’re not alone guys.” The shock alone was enough to get them all moving. 

The closer they got to camp, the heavier the pit in Bellamy’s stomach grew.  _ Something’s not right, something’s not right. _ He could almost sense the danger hanging in the air, pent up and waiting to strike. It was only when he burst through the camp gates, finding it completely desolate did the bubble burst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where we get into the fun shit. Where did the kids go? What's with the city? When the hell is kabby going to get together? Tune in next time to most likely receive at least 1 of those answers!

**Author's Note:**

> So this first bit was originally two chapters, but I wanted to get you guys to that good dollar store kush as quick as possible. I'm really excited to get to the meat of the plot, I for one think it's super interesting. XX hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
